una cancion para los dos
by yamihathor1
Summary: ella decide dedicarle la cancion mas importante para ella, una historia donde por capricho casi pierde el amor y a su hermana mientras que el luchara para recuperarla
1. Chapter 1

Idea original

No me pertenece ni la historia ( le pertenece a helena) ni los personajes

Soy coleccionista de fics y tengo muchos que me han gustado bastante asi que les comparto un poco de la idea del autor original.

CONFESIONES

INTRODUCCION

N es un joven de segundo año de preparatoria que, solía tener una reputación de rompecorazones y todo un Don Juan ¿pero que sucede cuando el amor por fin llega? Cuando conoce a Touko y decide que ella es la chica que él estaba buscando, hace todo lo posible por conquistarla y como siempre al final termina saliéndose con la suya, pero tuvo que dejar ciertos hábitos y cambiar, y todo lo hizo por ella, pero ¿realmente habrá valido la pena?

He aquí la historia de un chico muy guapo y popular entre las mujeres que, se enamora perdidamente de una joven arrogante y caprichosa, con aires de superioridad y un enorme ego ¿será amor verdadero?

CAPITULO I

AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA

Era una mañana fría de verano, y digo fría porque había estado lloviendo durante la noche anterior lo que causaba una deliciosa brisa matutina, pero que obligaba a las personas a abrigarse un poco. N había procurado madrugar ese día puesto había quedado de pasar a recoger a Touko y a su pequeña hermana Mei a la casa para ir junto con ellas a la escuela. Entró al baño apresurado y asi como entró salió, se visitó rápido y con cierta vanidad se embelesó al mirarse en el espejo. Quería lucir radiante para impresionar a la chica ya que si su memoria no le fallaba ese día cumplirían tres años tres meses, además eran los primeros días de clases y había que cautivar a las alumnas de nuevo ingreso. Arremangó su camisa de manera que luciera como una de tres cuartos, aflojó mucho la corbata y desabotonó los primeros tres botones.

-¡Querido Natural¡ Pero que sexy! Voy a derretir a todas las mujeres hoy- dijo "modesto" mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y golpeaba la puerta de a lado para avisarle a Colress que se marchaba.

Cruzó varias cuadras y dobló en varias esquinas hasta que llegó a una casa de dos pisos color naranja entró por una reja que siempre solía estar abierta a excepción de las noches cuando "aseguraban" muy bien la casa. Tocó la puerta y una mujer atendió:

-Buenos días señora ¿las chicas ya están listas?-.

-En un segundo bajan N, pero pasa ¿gustas algo para desayunar?-.

-Gracias señora, usted siempre tan amable- dijo acariciándose la barriga.

-¡Mamá ¿No has visto mi suéter negro?- dijo Touko a toda prisa mientras bajaba las escaleras ya lista. Vio al chico sentado en una silla de la mesa desayunando, se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, pero fue más por costumbre que por interés ya que en esos instantes su mente se enfocaba solo en el "suéter negro".

-No cariño ¿Ya revisaste en el cuarto de lavado?-.

-Ya lo hice, incluso busqué en el cesto de la ropa sucia esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero no está- dijo entre berrinches.

-¿Y por qué no te llevas el suéter amarillo que te regalo la abuela? Se te ve muy bonito- dijo sirviendo dos platos más.

-Mamá parece vomitó del gato ¡está horrible ¡Eso sería suicidio social!- contestó en reproches.

-Touko ¿Cómo dices eso? Si la abuela lo tejió para ti con tanto cariño-.

-Es la única razón por la que todavía no lo tiro.

-Bueno entonces ponte otro, como ese suéter tan caro que te regaló May que solo te he visto un par de veces-.

-¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado por completo de él- dijo mordiéndose la lengua. Se levantó de su asiento para subir las escaleras y traer el suéter pero de pronto un estallido se escuchó por toda la casa, si no es que en toda la calle.

-¡Ahhh ¿Qué haces tú con mi suéter negro?- estalló Touko enfurecida al ver a Mei.

-Touko no tienes que gritar así, despertarás a todos los vecinos ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te lo pedí prestado?-se apresuró a decir Mei tranquilamente.

-Eso fue hace medio año, en navidad- repuso aún molesta.

-Bueno jamás dije cuándo te lo devolvería- La discusión habría podido continuar horas y horas, de no ser porque N se compadeció de su cuñada y convenció a su novia de que él que le regaló May se le veía mejor. Con esto se pueden dar una clara idea de cómo era la relación entre estas hermanas, nada fuera de lo común.

Se apresuraron a almorzar y al salir N cambió mochila con Touko puesto ese día el chico llevaba menos libros que ella y como todo buen caballero se había ofrecido a llevarle la mochila. Mei se fue directamente con sus amigas mientras N y Touko se dirigieron a una banca de la escuela donde los esperaban, Cheren, May, Hugh y otros chicos más. A lo lejos Touya no podía dejar de mirar a Touko.

Horas más tarde en el descanso:

-¡Mei!- gritó Skyla tratando de alcanzar a la chica. –Buenos días-continuó

-Bueno días "mi amiga Skyla"- dijo algo sarcástica.

-¿Qué ocurre ¿Por qué ese tono de voz?- dijo puesto no era tonta como para no notar que algo le molestaba a su amiga.

-Bueno es que pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo ahora que te veo tan junta con Camila-.

-Mei, Camila es solo una compañera, tú eres mi mejor amiga-.

-Lo siento Skyla no puedo evitar sentir celos, ya es suficiente con saber que anda detrás de Hugh y que su familia le tiene más aprecio a ella de lo que me tendrán algún día a mí-.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene tu caballero andante… Hugh- El chico se acercó a las jóvenes y de una manera galante saludó a Mei la cual no se tardó en sonrojar.

-¡May espera!- dijo Touko intentando darle alcance.

-¡Ay Touko! Es tan guapo ¿no puedes entenderlo? Me derrito solo de verlo, entre más pronto lleguemos, tendré más tiempo de hablar con él-.

-Sí puedo entenderlo, pero May es mucho mayor que tú, además conozco perfectamente a Colress y aparentemente es muy serio y no le he conocido novia en el tiempo que llevo con N-.

-Por eso mismo ya es tiempo de que tenga una, y que mejor opción que… yo-.

-¿A dónde va linda señorita, no recuerda que tenemos una cita? –dijo N sujetando a Touko por la cintura, apartó su cabello de su blanco rostro y comenzó a besarla, mientras la acercaba más y más hacia él sujetándola con fuerza.

-Por su puesto que no lo olvido- se separó un poco de él, ella también lo abrazó efusivamente y continuó besándolo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

-¡Ah¡ Qué empalagosos! Como les gusta dar espectáculos a estos niños… Pasen, pasen el día de hoy vean como la bestia intenta tragarse a la bella…- dijo pero sin alzar mucho la voz, ya que solo quería que ellos dos la escucharan.

-¡May!- corearon.

-No tengo que porque desgastar mi garganta ya de por si la gente no deja de mirarlos… jajaja bueno querida te dejo con tu "intento de hombre" .Y tu pedazo de buey déjala respirar ¿Ok?-.

Se fueron corriendo a uno de los jardines traseros de la escuela, apartándose de los lugares con mucha gente para que nadie pudiera verlos; en un rincón el joven comenzó por besarla desesperadamente mientras la chica solo rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y se dejaba querer, metió sus manos por la espalda, debajo del suéter y de la blusa para poder tocar su cálida piel y acariciar mejor su cintura, mientras ella tratando de devolverle el favor comenzó por besar su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su pecho, que no representaba ningún sacrificio pues tenía un cuerpo muy bien marcado. Después de unos minutos sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse de manera arrebatadora y desesperada a lo que él comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas de ella, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la un instante que la chica soltó una serie de gemiditos extraños y no hacía nada, solo dejarse querer.

-Touko, nena… te amo- le dijo N ya casi entre gemidos.

-Yo también- dijo una voz que para su sorpresa no era la de Touko. Se trataba de Cheren, al instante los chicos se separaron y N molesto preguntó: -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-.

-Tengo que decírtelo ahora. Touko preciosa disculpa la interrupción luego yo te hago el favor- dijo pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo. N lo golpeó en el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alejando a Cheren de su novia.

-Hugh y el estúpido del mandril se acaban de pelear, no se bien la razón, algo estaba diciendo el mandril, ambos están con el director, y conociendo al viejo al que va a suspender será a Hugh-.

-¿ Hugh está bien? –preguntó Touko algo preocupada. Abrazó a N.

-Por su puesto que Hugh está bien, el mandril es un pendejo, ni un golpe le pudo dar, pero Hugh si le dio duro-.

-Maldito Touya ya me tiene harto, voy a romperle toda la…-.

-N luego pensamos en como vengarnos del mandril, lo importante ahora es Hugh - repuso Cheren interrumpiéndolo.

-Bueno entonces ese asunto luego lo arreglamos. Pero por ahora mientras Hugh siga en la dirección no hay nada que podamos hacer. Cheren sólo entérate cuál fue la razón- Cheren se fue al escuchar decir esto a N.

-N no me gusta que pelees y lo sabes bien- dijo Touko sin dejar de abrazarlo, recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

-Nena, nada malo va a pasarme, todo va a estar bien, solo le daremos un susto para que entienda que con nosotros no se puede meter. Ahora ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo más picarón, volvió por besarla apasionadamente pero ella se apartó un poco-.

-¿Qué ocurre ¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó preocupado.

-Es solo que perdí la inspiración-.

-¡Maldito Cheren!- dijo entre dientes.

Los chicos habían salido ya de la escuela y N venía caminando junto con Cheren:

-Creí que regresarías con Touko- dijo Cheren.

-No, quedé de pasar a su casa hoy mas tarde para llevarla a pasear, este tiene que ser un día especial. Además…-dijo mirando hacia el cielo- quiero saber que ocurrió exactamente con Hugh y sabes muy bien que ella odia estos temas de pleitos-.

-¿Lo que ocurrió con Hugh?

-Sí, ya puedes decírmelo ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que Hugh golpeó al idiota del babuino?- metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Babuino? Es mandril N ¡mandril!-.

-Como sea da lo mismo!-.

-Bueno N esto no te agradará-

-¿Tiene que ver con Touko verdad? El muy imbécil todavía no soporta vernos juntos ¿Cuándo entenderá que ella nunca lo va a querer?-.

-Pues para empezar como siempre estaba hablando pestes de ti y de nosotros a sus "amigos", dijo algo sobre Hugh y Camila y de ahí pues sí, habló de Touko, lo mucho que le gustaba, que la deseaba y cuando Hugh se burló de él diciéndole que no la iba a tener pues el mandril intentó golpearlo y así empezó todo -.

-¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla ¡Jajaja! Touko no me dejaría por él, de eso estoy seguro- dijo burlándose.

-Esa obsesión que tiene por ella, no la entiendo-.

-¡Yo sí! Le ocurre lo mismo que a mí, esa extraña sensación cuando estoy cerca de ella, cuando me mira… ¡me atonto! Y su sonrisa… no hay nada mas lindo-.

-Cambia el tema n comienzas a ponerte cursi, hablas tanto de ella que voy a terminar enamorándome yo también-.

-Eso me recuerda algo, deja de tirarle la onda- lo golpeó en el antebrazo.

-Sabes que sólo es broma. Touko no saldría conmigo, aunque aún no entiendo como le puedes gustar tú y yo no-.

-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿quién es la víctima ahora?-.

-¡Jajaja ¿Víctima? La chica que se ganó la lotería es la joven amiga de tu cuñada Mei, Skyla, está como quiere- dijo mientras movía de manera traviesa los dedos de las manos.

-Vamos Cheren es solo una niña, o déjame ver ¿Es para un trabajo de caridad ¿Andarás de niñero?-.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras N, pero esta vez siento algo distinto, incluso mucho muy distinto a lo que fue con May-.

-¿May? Te iba bien cuando salías con ella, se veían bien ¿qué ocurrió?-.

-N, mi viejo amigo los polos iguales se rechazan, digamos que somos de la misma calaña-.

Mientras tanto en casa de las hermanas:

-¿Mei qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntaba Skyla.

-Bueno eso es, mi hermana tratando de verse bien para N, hoy van a salir a festejar un mes mas de novios- dijo ojeando una revista de moda.

-¡Qué suerte la de tu hermana! Ojalá tuviera un novio así-.

-Si yo también le tengo envidia, tiene un novio guapo, que la quiere, la adora, la cuida, le cumple sus caprichos… y bueno ella… mmm pues está en las mismas-.

-Y tú ¿no piensas hacer algo con respecto a Hugh?-.

-Bueno yo he estado pensando en él últimamente… y mucho- El teléfono sonó y era una llamada para Touko.

-Hermana te hablan por teléfono- gritó fuertemente.

-¿Quién es?- Se escuchó de otra habitación-.

-¡Es May!- Touko salió del baño envuelta en la toalla empapando la alfombra del piso.

La muchacha estuvo hablando con su amiga hasta que se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde, en pocos minutos N llegaría por ella, y la chica a penas se había puesto la ropa interior. Sacó ropa de su armario cuanto pudo, tratando de hacer combinaciones de blusas con pantalones o con faldas pero aparentemente ninguna la convencía. Fue al cuarto de Mei a suplicar por una blusa sin tirantes color roja que ella tenía, al final la hermana cedió y Touko se quedó con la blusa, recordándole el suceso del suéter, se puso sus jeans y estaba recogiendo su cabello con una pinza cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta:

-Touko, N ya está aquí- gritó Mei esperando que la hermana pudiera oír- … y se ve extremadamente guapo- vociferó.

N tardó varios minutos esperando en la sala, mientras Mei lo atendía como si fuera su visita. En lo que la chica iba por tazas de té, él aprovechó el momento para ver si era cierto lo que Cheren que le había dicho sobre Skyla, eso de: -esta como quiere. Al final concluyó que su amigo no había exagerado y al levantar la vista vio a su guapa novia tan sexy y atractiva como tu imaginación te permita verla. A los ojos del chico se veía radiante y en ese momento trató de imaginarse a Cheren admitiendo que Skyla no era mucho en comparación de su Touko, pero conociendo a Cheren sabía que trataría de aprovecharse de la situación debido a lo linda que lucía la mayor de las Hermanas y agradeció su falta de presencia.

-Te ves hermosísima- dijo embelesado.

-¿Ya vez todo lo que hago por ti?- comenzó a rodear su cuello con ambos brazos como era su costumbre hacer cada vez que le plantaba un beso apasionado. Estaban los dos parados en la sala dando un espectáculo como lo llamaría su madre y May, pero para Mei no lo era, de hecho por unos instantes deseó ser su hermana al ver como ella se derretía en los brazos de N, deseó que alguien la besara tan rico como aparentemente besaba él.

Salieron de la casa y para sorpresa de ella, N había convencido a Colress que le prestara su carro nuevo, era un convertible color plateado. Abrió la puerta para que Touko entrara y al dar la media vuelta al carro en lugar de abrir su puerta se dedicó a saltarla en un intento por impresionarla.

Aquel día fue genial, tal como ambos chicos esperaban. En primer lugar habían ido a un cine viejo para ver una película de terror a blanco y negro pues eran sus favoritas, era un clásico europeo: Drácula. Caminaron de un lugar a otro, yendo de plaza en plaza, de tienda en tienda, terminaron en un restaurante de comida rápida ¿A qué chavo no le gusta la comida rápida? Se llamaba McWonald's, actualmente hay uno parecido en México, pero es pirata, solo una copia del original. Entraron a centros de videojuegos y de ahí en fuera… lo demás es privado.

Era algo tarde y la devolvía a su casa:

-Señorita ¿qué hora crees que es ésta de llegar a la casa? –preguntó su madre angustiada.

-Lo siento se nos hizo algo tarde- dijo la chica, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada y no sentía haber llegado a esa hora, lo único que realmente lamentaba es que ese día tuviera que terminar.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?- preguntó Touko a N. Estaban en el jardín al pie de la reja de la casa.

-No es que me tenga que ir, sino que no quiero causarte más problemas-.

-Ay N no tienes que preocuparte por lo que mi madre pueda decir-.

-Pues si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría angustiado de que no aparecieras. Te amo-.

-Yo también- sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un besó.

-Bueno será que mejor que me vaya- dijo él y le regresó el favor.

-Que descanses- continuo besándolo.

-Soñaré contigo- dijo sin soltarla y aún besándola.

-Mas te vale por que si sueñas con otra me pongo celosa- Como han de suponer les costó algo de trabajo separarse, el chico volvió al auto y se marchó.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

UN ASUNTO SIN IMPORTANCIA

Unos meses después en la casa de las tan queridas hermanas:

El AB King Pro le forma un abdomen perfecto, plano como usted siempre lo deseó y le garantizamos obtenerlo de la forma mas rápida. Utilizando el AB King Pro de tres a cuatro minutos al día le aseguramos que usted bajará de peso en tan solo diez días. Sí como lo oye solo diez días ya que el AB King Pro trabaja el abdomen alto, bajo, medio y oblicuo. Satisfacción Garantizada y si no le devolvemos su dinero.

-Mira hermana creo que eso es justo lo que necesitas- dijo Touko. Ambas chicas estaban en la sala mirando el televisor, Mei estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo su tarea sobre la mesa del centro.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-.

-Bueno querida hermanita te lo explicaré, si tu bajas esas llantitas de más estoy segura de que pescarás novio más rápido, no sabes lo afligida que me siento al no tener cuñado- dijo en burlas.

-¡Mamá! Touko me acaba de decir gorda- gritó enfurecida –Como si tu estuvieras tan flaca, mira que somos la misma talla- se dirigió a su hermana que estaba acostada en el sillón.

-No corazón para tu desgracia y por mucho que lo desees no tienes ni tendrás un cuerpo como el mío, a mi no se me hacen esas lonjas- alzó un poco su blusa de tirantes para presumirle un abdomen plano a causa del ejercicio- ¡Tu estas gorda y yo estoy delgada! ¡Yo soy linda y pareces vaca!- empezó a entonar.

-¡Touko!- gritó su madre- No le digas esas cosas a Mei que ahora ya no va a querer comer nada, si de por si apenas y probaba bocado-.

-Mama aquí la única hija bulímica-anoréxica que tienes es ella, yo me alimento sanamente-.

-Por eso estás tan gorda… vaca- dijo riéndose a carcajadas pues no soportaba mas ver el rostro enfurecido de su hermana.

-Touko será mejor que vayas calmando tus jueguitos que no son nada divertidos- contestó su madre.

-Mamá pero si yo solo digo la verdad- repuso Touko algo más seria.

-Bueno en ese caso podrías hacerlo de una manera mas sutil-.

-¿Pero del lado de quién estás madre?- estalló Mei- Y para tu información yo ya tengo novio-.

-¿En serio? ¿y quién es el pobre desgraciado?-.

-No es ningún desgraciado, es todo lo contrario, un chico muy lindo simpático y sobre todo muy… muy apuesto-.

-No lo decía por que el fuera feo o desagradable, mas bien lo decía por tener que soportarte, pero no le demos más vueltas al asunto dime, dime quien es-.

-Es Hugh- dijo esperando que su hermana dejara de molestarla.

-¿ Hugh? Mei, Hugh tiene novia yo la conozco es una escuincla de secundaria se llama… -hizo un enorme esfuerzo por hacer memoria- se llama… Camila-.

-Camila no es su novia… solo es su pretendiente.-

-¿Y qué eso no es lo mismo?-.

-¡No! Por que él no la quiere de eso estoy segura-.

-Entonces Hugh no es tu novio ¿verdad?-.

-No pues no, no es mi novio-.

-Tonta a mi no tienes por qué mentirme, a tus amigas las podrás hacer mensas pero yo soy tu hermana-.

-Quería que dejarás de molestarme por un momento y sobre todo de restregarme en la cara que tu eres la señorita perfección, que tienes muchos amigos, que hay cientos de chicos que darían lo que fuera por salir contigo y sobre todo que tienes un novio que te ama- Touko se quedó sin palabras al escuchar decir esto a su hermana, se dirigió a donde ella estaba y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tontita tú sabes que esto solo lo hago de juego, no tienes por que molestarte, jamás lo digo en serio- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su habitación.

Natural y Touko iban caminando de regreso a la casa de ella:

-Así que ¿Mei te dijo todo eso?- le dijo tomando su mano- No tienes que preocuparte seguro solo estaba enfadada por como la estabas molestando-.

-Mmm creo que se me pasó la mano, no sabía que mi hermana pensaba eso de mí, pareciera como si me tuviera envidia-.

-Bueno tal vez tenga motivos. Has estudiado en esa escuela desde hace cuatro años y cacho, así que se puede decir que tienes derecho de antigüedad; estas en el club de teatro, eres buena gimnasta, das conciertos en privado en la escuela, es obvio que se te reconozca mas que a ella -.

-Bueno si en eso tienes razón… además mi hermana no tiene un novio tan guapo como tú por el que todas las chicas se mueren- comenzó a besarlo. Era casi como una reacción cada vez que Touko lo besaba no podía evitar rodear aquella diminuta cintura y comenzar a acariciarla de manera tierna y otras veces arrebatadora. De pronto escuchó como alguien se acercaba.

-¡Ja! Ese maldito de Cheren ya se lo tenía bien merecido, estoy seguro que faltó a la escuela por la paliza que le dimos ayer- dijo un chico que caminaba junto a Touya, en cuanto llegaron frente a Touko y Natural, el castaño no pudo evitar mirarla con cierto deseo y tal vez hasta con lujuria, claro Natural se dio cuenta.

-Así que tu eres el responsable de que Cheren esté en cama, tendré que reprenderlo después de darte una golpiza que no olvidarás- dijo abalanzándose sobre Touya. Lo arrojó al suelo y lo pateó a un costado, uno de los acompañantes de Touya intentó defenderlo pero Natural le soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara de manera de que le rompió la nariz. Los compañeros del muchacho se fueron en ese momento, eran un par de buscapleitos pero a la hora de tener que enfrentarlos se acobardaban. Puro pico pero nada de gallo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sabandijas hallan podido ganarle a Cheren? Le hace falta entrenar- dijo Natural molesto sin soltarlo.

- Natural suéltalo- le gritó Touko en forma de orden, pues como se ha dicho odiaba los pleitos y no soportaba ver como golpeaban a alguien. Natural se tranquilizó un poco y lo arrojó contra el suelo, el castaño cayó a los pies de Touko-Desde aquí puedo ver tus lindas piernas querida Touko- dijo riendo maliciosamente.

-Deja de mirarla, ¡aléjate de ella!- Iba a golpearlo nuevamente, ella lo sujetó del brazo, estaba muy cabreado y no podía controlarse, forcejearon unos cuantos segundos, la jaloneó para hacerla a un lado. Solo quería tranquilizarlo, la empujó con fuerza ella resbaló y al caer se lastimó una muñeca, parecía haberse fracturado.

-No me estorbes- le gritó enfurecido. Jamás le había gritado de tal manera, agachó la cabeza de manera que su flequillo cubría por completo sus ojos azules. En ese momento sintió rabia, odio, estaba molesta, ahora la cabreada era ella. Una lágrima de impotencia comenzó a resbalar por el pálido rostro de la chica, pasó su mano por la mejilla para limpiarse la cara, se puso en pie y entre dientes le respondió: -Te odio Natural - inmediatamente se alejó corriendo en dirección a no se donde, pues no quería ir a donde sabia el joven podría encontrarla.

Para él fue como una navaja enterrada por la espalda, dejó a Touya de lado quien como todo un canalla aprovechó esta situación para asestarle un único golpe, el cual les aseguro el chico ni siquiera lo sintió pues solo pensaba en esas tres palabras que sentía le destrozaban el alma: -Te odio Natural -.

El teléfono de la casa de las hermanas sonó durante todo el día. Mei era la única que se encontraba en la casa puesto su mamá aun se estaba en su trabajo ya que era la mayoría de las llamadas era Natural quien preguntaba si Touko estaba en casa, pero la hermana le respondía que no sabía nada de ella desde la mañana. Acababa de colgar cuando vio a su hermana entrar, la veía agotada, deshecha, arrastraba los pies como si hubiera estado corriendo durante toda la tarde y le pesara caminar.

-Touko acaba de llamar Natural dijo…-

-Si vuelve a llamar dile que no estoy… o mejor aún dile que se vaya al infierno- dijo en tono bajo y hastiado. Mei notó la débil voz de Touko, por lo regular llegaba alegre y carcajeando, pero ese día fue la excepción por lo que pudo notar que su hermana había estado llorando, miró como subía las escaleras.

-¡Toc toc!- se escuchó en la puerta. Touko estaba tirada sobre su cama, acababa da salir del baño se había puesto la pijama y escuchaba a su grupo preferido en un volumen moderado, abrazaba su almohada y enterraba sus uñas en ella, cada vez con más fuerza, fue entonces que comenzó a sentir el malestar de su muñeca. Sus ojos se encontraban secos, ni una lágrima más, tenía una mirada perdida, como si en aquél momento su cuerpo estuviera vacío, sin alma como un cadáver. Volvió a escuchar dos golpes en la puerta:

-¿Quién?-preguntó mientras se ponía en pie para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo Mei- contestó. Touko se regresó a la cama.

-¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy ocupada?- gritó.

-Quiero saber que te pasa ¿Estás bien?-.

-Deja de molestar- gritó Touko enfadada.

-hermana a mi no tienes por qué mentirme, a tus amigas las podrás hacer tontas pero yo soy tu hermana, te conozco muy bien y se que algo te pasa. Es por Natural ¿verdad?- Después de tanto pensarlo se dignó a abrir la puerta, se abalanzó sobre su hermana, tenía una mirada fría, conforme fue sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Mei comenzó a tranquilizarse, soltó un largo suspiro y nuevamente era la tranquila Touko de siempre. Mei solo la abrazó.

-Tranquila ya verás como todo estará bien-.

-Se peleó con Touya- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué te hizo el nerdo ese? Algo te debió de haber hecho-.

-Golpeó a Cheren. Miró mis piernas. Se puso como loco, me empujó-.

-¡Maldito marica! Es un imbécil hermana, por eso Natural lo golpeó-.

- Natural se puso como loco y luego me empujó. Me dijo que dejara de estorbarle, me enfadé y le dije que lo odiaba. Jamás pensé que le importara más golpear a Touya que yo-.

-Touko estoy segura que Natural no lo hizo a propósito, él te ama, te adora, solo fue una reacción por el momento, estaba cabreado, los hombres en esos momentos no razonan, se vuelven como… como animales-.

-Me duele la muñeca, creo que me la lastimé- Mei sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amarró como lo haría una enfermera al ver una muñeca fracturada.

-Mei…se supone que yo soy tu hermana mayor- dijo tratando de acabar con sus momentos de angustia y volver a ser la chica sonriente que su hermana conocía.

Era ya de noche, ambas se habían quedado dormidas en la habitación de Touko, quien despertó al escuchar sonar su celular, observó la pantalla esperando se tratara de Natural tenía que arreglar las cosas con él. Su hermana menor le acababa de dar una lección y muestra de madurez, ¿quién pudiera imaginarlo? A veces nuestros menores o antecesores por llamarlo de otra manera nos enseñan grandes cosas indispensables para la vida. Para su desgracia no era Natural sino su su amiga May, su mejor amiga quien se había enterado de todo por la boca de su hermano, estaba muy preocupada y había quedado en pasar por la chica, necesitaba saber como estaba. Colgaron y Touko se arregló, como esta vez no era nada importante se puso encima lo primero que encontró. Antes de salir de la habitación arropó a Mei. Bajó las escaleras de cuclillas puesto no quería despertar a nadie, ya May la esperaba afuera en su coche.

Créditos a su autora original


End file.
